


Wait, You Speak French Too?

by yendts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yendts/pseuds/yendts
Summary: Where Scorpius admits his feelings to Albus in French because he's not ready to actually do it, but little does he know, Albus has three cousins who are fluent.





	Wait, You Speak French Too?

Scorpius Malfoy loved spending long summer weekends with the Potter's. It was always a drastic change of pace from his family. Sure he had his grandparents on both sides, but his fathers parents had moved to France long before he was born, so he rarely saw them. His mothers parents were a lot older and kept to themselves, only visiting the Manor during the holidays. He had his aunt Daphne, her husband Alexander and their three kids, Celeste plus the twins, Scarlet and Xander, but they were a bit too stuck up and prissy for Scorpius to enjoy their company. The twins used to bully Scorpius when he was younger and he still held grudges against his cousins. You'd think, now that they were twenty and Scorpius was seventeen, they'd be more mature, but they still gave him scowls and snickered about him behind his back at family gatherings. Scorpius was sure that if they found out he was gay, he'd never hear the end of it. Celeste, their older sister, didn't help either. She never directly bullied him like the twins had, but she'd laugh when he'd trip or roll her eyes when he said the wrong thing.

Albus' family though, all loved him unconditionally and never laughed or rolled their eyes at him. Instead they'd help him back up to his feet and politely correct his pronunciation. It wasn't his fault he learned all the big words from reading books... 

This summer was different though, rather than staying on the Potter's acreage in their large cottage, they were spending the week at Bill and Fleur's beach house. Scorpius was excited, sure he'd met all of Albus' extended family at least once, but it was mostly only in passing. Albus had noticed that Scorpius seemed a tad overwhelmed at hearing he'd be staying with their cousins, and made sure to clarify that not all ten cousins would be there, it was just Lily, Rose, Hugo, Louis, mostly likely Dominique and probably Victorie and Teddy. Scorpius had felt much better about that.

Within the first thirty minutes of the Potter gang arriving, after Ginny and Harry said their goodbyes, Louis was dragging them into the water to swim. Scorpius noted that the fifteen year old seemed to have a sunburn on top of a tan - if that was possible. He had freckles covering his entire body and they still stood out on his sun damaged skin. His flaming red hair, which reached just under his ears was being whipped around in the wind as he laughed and tackled Hugo into a crushing wave. Hugo, who was Louis' same age, had shaved off his thick brown curly hair the day after they'd left Hogwarts. Albus said he did that every year because it got too hot. Scorpius watched the two boys wrestle in the salty water, and could only process one thought, 'Wow I'm so gay.' With Hugo's light brown skin glistening in the sun and Louis' muscles... Scorpius then turned to Albus his best friend whom he enjoyed ogling way more than his cousins.

The tan Potter was holding his sister Lily up on his shoulders and wading towards the rowdy boys. Scorpius had fancied Albus for a while now, it definitely wasn't a new realization. But as he watched his naturally tan muscles flex and shimmer under the summer sun and salty water, Scorpius was reminded all over again why he did indeed fancy his best mate. He'd been trying for long to get over it but it was fruitless. Sharing a dorm and nearly every hour together at Hogwarts gave him no room to do so.

A large wave came and suddenly knocked Lily and Albus over. Scorpius was close enough to the shore that it merely lapped at his knees. The siblings emerged back up, laughing and spluttering. Scorpius so badly wanted to wade over and push the wet black hair off of Albus' forehead. As Albus moved to join the boys and tackled Louis into the water, Scorpius turned around to see Rose on a foldable chair, sunnies on as she read a book in her lap.

"Rose!" he called, "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

She lifted her head, "I think I'll pass for now, I'm at a really good part!" She called back.

"Suit yourself!" Scorpius shouted right before he heard Albus' scheming laugh and then felt his best friends body slam into his, submerging him into the chilly water.

Scorpius came spluttering back up to the surface, "Albus!" He laughed, rubbing the water from his eyes.

Albus giggled and clung to the blond, his arms draping around Scorpius' neck. "I got you so good!"

Scorpius felt a massive smile taking over his face at the sight of Albus' smirk of success. He wanted so badly to lean in and kiss his salty lips - they were close enough that he could - but he refrained. He wouldn't want to loose his best friend over an impulse kiss, it just was't worth it.

Suddenly Lily came up from behind Albus and pulled him under the water, Scorpius laughed and let his friend be taken.

A good hour passed when Albus finally called it quits. Scorpius had retired to the chair next to Rose a while ago. He couldn't help but stare at Albus as he walked up the beach, his navy and pink stripped swim trunks clung so close to his toned thighs, and so low on his hips, Scorpius wanted to drool at the sight.

"You've got to tell him," Rose spoke up, breaking Scorpius from his mini trance.

"Pardon?" Scorpius' head swiveled to see her peering at him over her sunnies.

"Fucking tell him already. Merlin it's painful watching you two pine over each other," she muttered.

"You know I can't do that, Rose. I can't risk loosing him," Scorpius lowered his voice as Albus got closer.

Rose rolled her eyes fondly, "How about this: I'll give you until Wednesday to tell him and if you don't do it by then, then I'll tell him."

Scorpius' eyes widened, "That's not fair! That's only like four days. At least by Friday..."

She shook her head, "Thursday then, if you're that much of a wuss."

He huffed, "I am not a wuss."

She stuck out her hand, "Deal?"

"Deal," Scorpius shook her hand just as Albus finally approached.

"What are you two shaking on?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rose replied simply before turning back to her book. Albus gave Scorpius a quizzical look making the blond flush slightly and duck his head.

The night went on and they were sorting out sleeping arrangements. Louis obviously got to stay in his own room, Lily and Rose called Victorie's room because she had a large, comfy queen bed that they could share. So that left the boys in Dominique's bedroom where she had a bunk bed and Bill had brought in a spare old mattress.

"I call the top bunk!" Hugo called as he pushed past Albus and Scorpius into the room. 

Albus quickly stepped into action and he shouted, "Not if I get there first!" right before there was a loud crack and he'd vanished from next to Scorpius and appeared again on the top bunk. Hugo was two steps up the ladder by then and Albus just cheered loudly.

Hugo groaned and threw his head back, "That's not fair! Apparating is against the rules!"

"No way," Albus chuckled, "There's no official rules. I got here first, I get it!"

"That is pretty dirty," Scorpius smirked fondly at his friend as he tossed his bag onto the spare mattress, knowing he wasn't going to fight the cousins for the bunk.

Eventually Hugo gave in and sprawled out on the bottom bunk. Louis came in shortly after to chat and jumped on the mattress next to Scorpius.

"Hey lads," he greeted, winking at Scorpius cheekily as he got comfortable. Scorpius tried not to think too much into the wink, Albus had told him that he was just flirty like that to everyone. "So, getting straight to the point. Girls. Chicks. Females. The other sex. Am I right or am I right?"

Hugo laughed and Scorpius shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at Albus who was leaning over the railing of his bunk and rolling his eyes. "No wonder you and James get on so well, that's the only think on your mind innit?" The Potter spoke.

"Speaking of the devil, where is that MadLad?" Louis questioned.

"He's too busy adulting," Albus shrugged, "Apparently his job is more important than family or something," he added sarcastically.

"Doesn't growing up just suck," Hugo joked.

"Tell me about it," Albus shook his head, "Scorp and I are supposed to be moving into a flat in September and I can't even keep up with my own laundry."

"House elf," is all Louis replied with, giving Al a finger gun.

"Merlin, Lou," Hugo's voice was full of mock disgust, "People don't do that anymore. Don't you know how inhumane that is? All the work my mother has done, and you just throw that down the drain? House Elves deserve to live their lives too!"

The four of them burst into giggles at Hugo mocking his mum. The jokes and conversation flowed on and Scorpius definitely got more comfortable as they included him in the conversations. He couldn't stop glancing up at Albus, however. And it didn't help that the raven haired boy always seemed to meet his eyes and give him a soft smile when he did. 

Scorpius eventually dismissed himself to go brush his teeth and bumped into Rose in the toilet. She was putting stuff in her coily hair - Scorpius knew it was to soften it, or something, but he wasn't sure what exactly. Rose always seemed to have a different hair product or routine she was trying out.

"Hullo," he greeted politely, "Mind if I just brush my teeth in here?"

"Go for it," she stepped aside so he could share the counter space and mirror.

The friends were silent for a moment as he prepared his toothbrush, but then Rose spoke up, "Have you told him yet?"

Scorpius gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?' Through the mirror and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just gonna keep asking until you do," she responded sternly.

Scorpius huffed through a mouth full of toothpaste, some dribbling onto his chin, "What am I supposed to do - 'Hey Al, I know you're straight, but I'm really gay and have a massive crush on you. Wanna go out?'" He whisper-shouted, obviously not liking the idea.

"Yes!" Rose nodded, "Also, I'm like ninety eight percent sure that he's not completely straight."

Scorpius gave her a confused look, "Only ninety eight?"

"Mhm. Lily just told me that she found a copy of Magical Mister in his closet when she was putting away his laundry," Rose said in a hushed tone.

The confused look didn't disappear from Scorpius' fine features, "Magical Mister? What's that?"

Rose gave him a dumbfounded look, "You don't know? I totally thought you would... It's a gay wizard pornography magazine!"

Scorpius' eyes went wide. He had no idea Albus was into that kind of stuff. They'd shared a dorm for the past seven years and he'd never stumbled upon anything like that. The thought of Albus wanking to a magazine like that made Scorpius squirm slightly and his stomach flutter in arousal. "No way," Is all he could say.

"Yes way," Rose nodded almost proudly, "besides, didn't you ever see the way he'd stare Sean Thomas-Finnegan in Advanced Charms?"

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in the mirror, "You think he fancies Sean?" He asked almost possessively.

"Well, it was nothing compared to the way he looks at you on the daily," she said off handedly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes with a laugh, but his stomach fluttered again, "You're just saying that to get my hopes up."

She sighed, he hands still working with her hair, "Just bloody talk to him. The worst that can happen is he doesn't like you back and then it's only a little awkward for a little bit, and then it's back to normal. I know you two, you'll figure it out."

"You're so sure of this..."

"Because I'm always right, Malfoy. You should know that about me by now. If you need, why don't you practice saying it in the mirror or something first? Tell him in French, he'll never know," she threw her hand up exasperatedly.

Scorpius pondered that idea for a moment. Maybe he'd build his way up to telling Albus, if Rose was going to make him do it within the next few days anyways. He finished up brushing his teeth and slipped back into Dominique's bedroom. He quite liked her room, it was covered in paintings and drawings tacked to the walls, a Ravenclaw banner was draped across the top of the window and she had glowing star stickers on her ceiling. She had two full bookshelves, one was normal books and the other was filled with sketchbooks and hordes of art supplies.

'We're playing Fuck, Marry, Kill, Scorpius," Louis explained as Scorpius took his original spot next to the red haired boy.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, so, Rose, Lily, or..." Louis thought for a moment, "Silvia Brantley - she's in your year right?"

Albus made a disgusted face and a repulsed sound to go with it, "Lou, not my sister please. Rose I can handle - maybe - but not Lily."

Hugo chuckled, "Awh come on mate! You think I don't feel the same?"

"No, Al, he's gotta do it! I've already said it!" He laughed.

"Fine, then say Dominique rather than Silvia so it's fair," Albus huffed.

"Okay, fair. Scorpius; Rose, Lily, or Dominique?"

"Fuck man, I dunno. They're all great?" Scorpius could feel his face flushing.

"Boo!" Louis stuck his tongue out, "Answer for real!"

"Oh fine... kill Dominique - because I barely know her. Fuck Rose... just to get it over with. And marry Lily because..." because she's most like Albus, "because I think I could handle her long term, where Rose'd get on my nerves if we lived in the same space," he admitted, which wasn't false. They'd been best friends for ages, and she knew how to get under his skin. 

"Fair enough, I won't disagree with you on that," Hugo nodded approvingly, "Although I don't like the image of you shagging my sister that's now in my mind." 

The four laughed at Hugo's comment, and Louis informed Scorpius that it was now his turn to ask someone. 

Scorpius thought for a long moment, glancing around at the others. Albus had a look that told him he didn't want to be put on the spot and an idea popped into his head. He gave Albus a daring look and the Potter shook his head. Scorpius chuckled, "Albus, Fuck, Marry, Kill; Sean Thomas-Finnegan, me, and Ryan Gosling." Scorpius knew that Ryan was his muggle celebrity man crush and always teased him about it.

Albus' face turned bright red, "Kill you for this," he shook his head.

Louis laughed, "We hadn't gotten to guys yet, this is good, no homo though," he clarified.

"Oh for sure," Scorpius replied almost sarcastically.

"Albus go."

Albus huffed, "I think I'm gonna stay with kill you on this. Fuck Sean, and marry Ryan."

Scorpius laughed, knowing his best friend was joking, but that did mean a bit of doubt slipped into his mind about what Rose told him. Obviously Albus wouldn't say marry him because that'd be weird in front of his cousins... right? He felt his gut wrench slightly and he ignored the slight pain as their joking went on.

The next morning Scorpius woke up to find Hugo still asleep and Albus missing. He'd always been an early riser and Scorpius assumed he could find him in the kitchen or nearby.

He shuffled into the kitchen in his green plaid pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt. Albus was stood at the stove, pouring himself a cup of tea, and Scorpius froze at the sight of him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of maroon sweat shorts that hung very low on his hips, and were already quite short as they ended several inches above his knees.

"Fuck, you're hot," Scorpius mumbled under his breath in French. This caused Albus to perk up and turn around, giving Scorpius a warm smile.

"What'd you say?" He asked curiously.

Scorpius waved him off, "Oh nothing..."

"Was it French?" Albus asked and Scorpius detected a bit of excitement. He knew Albus loved it when he spoke in French, he didn't understand why but he liked seeing Albus so intrigued.

Scorpius merely nodded and helped himself to some tea.

"Ooo, can you say something else in French?" He asked, moving to sit at the counter in one of the tall stools.

Scorpius pondered what to say for a moment, then thought about what Rose told him in th bathroom last night and decided this was a perfect time. "I'm madly in love with you but I'm too shy to say," Scorpius spoke softly as he slunk into the seat next to Albus.

Scorpius smiled as Albus' face lit up, "That's so pretty. What'd you say?"

"Uh, I just said that tea is very delicious and I can't wait to have some," he lied easily, inspired by the steaming cups in his hands.

"Mmm," Albus hummed, "Say something else in French."

As Scorpius figured out what to say, Louis walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a robe and some slippers, his hair was dripping wet, indicating he just stepped out of the shower. "Oh are we speaking French?" He asked curiously, yanking the fridge open and peering inside.

"Yeah," Albus spoke, "Scorpius is fluent," he explained.

Louis perked up, "Oh really? I had no idea."

Scorpius shrugged, "Well my grandparents live in France and when they moved after the war they decided to adopt the language and so I grew up learning it."

"Neat," Louis commented, "Go on and say something then."

"I wish I could tell Al how much I fancy him, but I think I'd rather die than loose him," Scorpius spoke casually, like he was just commenting on the weather than opening his heart.

"Oh shit," was all Louis said, his eyes wide.

Albus' eyes furrowed in confusion, "What? What'd he say?" He asked, looking at Louis and Scorpius faltered, did Louis understand him?

Louis also seemed to falter and hesitate in answering Albus, "Uh, I don't think he'd like me to repeat that..."

"Wait, why? Do you know French?" Scorpius asked, trying not to show the panic in his voice.

Louis gave him a look that said, 'DUH!' "Have you not noticed my mum's accent? Or our French flag that's hanging on the porch?" Louis gestured to the sliding glass door that led to their grand back porch that faced the ocean. Suddenly the dots connected in Scorpius' mind and he realized how dumb he'd been. He definitely knew that Fleur was French... so obviously her kids would understand her first language...

Scorpius couldn't help the blush that rushed up his neck and cheeks to his ears out of embarrassment.

"Wait so what'd you say? Why was that so bad that he knew?" Albus begged.

Louis held his hands up and backed away, "I can't be the one to say. That's something you've gotta work out together."

Louis left the kitchen, taking the bowl of cereal he had made while they were talking, with him. Albus turned his whole body towards Scorpius, "Tell me now. I'm getting antsy, you know I don't like being left out of things."

"I really can't tell you. I said it because I didn't think he wouldn't understand. I just really shouldn't have said it," Scorpius slid off the stool, "I need to go." He left his tea on the counter and hurried back upstairs to their room and threw himself under his covers while his brain raced with regret, battled about if it was worth it, and tried to convince himself he didn't like Albus.

Scorpius stayed locked up in the room for a long while. He'd even heard Teddy and Victorie arrive downstairs, but he didn't bother saying hi yet. He figured he'd say he'd been taking a nap or something, which is what he'd pretended to be doing when Albus had come up to talk to him a half hour after he'd fled.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and Scorpius decided he couldn't hide away forever and so he sighed and called, "Yes?"

"It's me, Rose. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Rose pushed the door open and huffed when she plopped down onto his mattress, "Why are you shutting yourself away? Quit being a party pooper. Al's really bummed out down there, he wants to be with you and you're being selfish. Just fucking get over your feelings and be a decent friend."

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows at her, "Is he really that bummed?"

Rose nodded, "He's been all pouty all morning. Even Teddy could barely get him to crack a smile. Come on," she waved for him to get up but he didn't move.

"Louis knows I have a crush on Al. He probably thinks I'm some sort of creep," Scorpius ran his hands down his face stressfully.

"Why? What happened?"

He sighed, "I took your advice and I told Al how I felt about him in French and Louis was right there and I didn't know he knew French..."

Rose suppressed a laugh, "Wait you didn't know? I thought it was obvious...?"

Scorpius shoved her slightly, "Don't laugh at me okay? It is kinda obvious now that I think about it, but I didn't put the pieces together at first."

She snorted, "Okay that's hilarious, but I doubt Louis thinks you're a creep. Louis is a very sexual and flamboyant person, I'm sure he's chill with it."

"But it's still so embarrassing..."

Rolling her eyes, Rose playfully swatted his head, "Get over yourself, get your swim shorts on and go cheer your best friend up."

Scorpius sighed and Rose left to let him get changed.

As Scorpius stepped down the porch steps onto the hot sand, Albus came running up to him.

"Scorpius!" he called, "Look at this!"

He was holding a very large conch shell, and he held it up to Scorpius' face, a proud smile beaming on his face. His heart swelled with fondness and pride for his best friend and his find.

Scorpius let a fond smile cross his lips, "You found this?"

"Yeah! Nearly stepped on it when Hugo tackled me!"

"Al, that's sick!"

They walked towards Victorie and Rose who were resting on towels under an umbrella. Victorie looked extremely pregnant and Scorpius remembered Albus telling him about Victorie's announcement at Christmas, and how James was to be the Godfather. 

"Hey Vic," Albus bent over and set the shell on the end of her towell, "Make sure Lily doesn't steal this."

"Okay," she chuckled. "Hi Scorpius," she waved, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled politely.

"Louis told me about your slip up," she chuckled in French and his face suddenly heated up.

"He told you?!" he buried his face in his hands.

"Just that you spilled a secret and didn't realize we spoke French," she laughed.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, she had no idea that he had a crush on her cousin. "Well now it's obvious!" He chuckled , "I should have known."

Albus huffed in mock annoyance, "I'm starting to think I need to learn French to keep up with you guys."

"You're not missing much," Victorie waved dismissively, "Go on and swim then."

"Come on, Scorp." Scorpius watched in slow motion as Albus reached over and grabbed his hand and tugged him down the beach.

His stomach flipped and he felt the warmth shoot up his arm and goosebumps appeared on his skin. He was glad that Albus hadn't noticed.

Even as they reached the water, Albus still hadn't let go and Scorpius wasn't complaining.

Louis was sat up on Teddy's shoulders and cheered when he saw the pair, "Scorpius! Come join the party!"

Somehow Albus ended up on his shoulders, wrestling with Louis and Lily, who was on Hugo's shoulders.

Scorpius' worry and anxiety about Louis knowing his secret faded away as they played around and splashed in the salty water. 

That was until late that night when they were all sprawled out in the living room watching a movie and Albus was nodding off next to him, occasionally bumping his shoulder as he would nod of, then quickly sit back up as if he hadn't just fallen asleep for a moment.

Scorpius was sat with his elbow up on the armrest and his hand softly covering his mouth as he tried not to giggle at the messy haired boy.

Louis and Hugo were going off on the floor, arguing about the main characters motives. Scorpius hadn't been paying attention to the crazy action movie with no plot ever since he felt Al's shoulder bump his own.

Suddenly the popcorn bowl in Albus' lap tumbled to the ground, spilling the up-popped kernels and last few crumbs onto the carpet, and Albus' head fell softly on Scorpius' chest. This time he didn't sit back up.

The smile couldn't be erased from the blond's face. He let his arm rest around Albus' small frame and he hoped to Merlin that he wouldn't hear his excitedly beating heart and wake up. 

He gently pushed Al's ocean brushed hair off his face and softly combed his fingers through it. It wasn't long before the movie ended and Albus' cousins were all talking and discussing it loudly.

"I personally think that she shouldn't have went back to save him. He doesn't love her, he loves the idea of her and she doesn't need a super strong and handsome guy to make her happy," Lily ranted.

"Although I agree with all your women empowerment," Hugo started, earning a glare from his sister, "I think it was integral to the plot, it shows her character development."

Scorpius tuned out of their conversation as Albus shifted in his sleep, his head was now resting in Scorpius' lap, his legs tucked up close to his chest as he took up the rest of the couch.

"Well let's see what Scorpius and Al think," Hugo's voice broke Scorpius away from Albus again.

"Huh?"

"Do you think the main character should have saved the rando love interest in the last few minutes?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I-I wasn't really paying attention," he admitted.

Louis snickered and in French he replied, "Yeah because he's too infatuated with Al to notice anything else."

"Oi, shut it mate," Scorpius mumbled, thankful that the only light was coming from the dim glow of the TV screen, so they couldn't see the flush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Louis winked and turned back to their conversation.

Rose called it a night, and Scorpius ended up falling asleep on the couch, not waiting to disturb Albus by moving. The rest of them had stayed up, counting to talk about random things in hushed tones, laughing and sushing each other as it got into the early AM.

••••

Scorpius woke up with a kink in his neck and the heavy weight from his lap gone. He stretched and yawned. He glanced over and saw Hugo and Lily still passed out on the floor, covered in haphazardly placed blankets and popcorn crumbs.

He stood up and slowly made it to the kitchen where Teddy and Victorie were sitting at the table having a cuppa and talking in soft voices.

They both greeted him with smiles. "Have you seen Albus?"

"I think he's upstairs taking a shower, he seemed a bit flustered and didn't want to talk," Teddy replied.

Scorpius thanked them and hurried up the stairs. He changed into fresh clothes and as he was walking back downstairs, passing the bathroom that Albus had been showering in, the door swung open, knocking into the blond.

"Fuck, Scorpius," Albus cussed. Scorpius about fainted at the sight of the other boy standing in the hall, his hair still dripping and clutching a light blue towel around his waist. "For Merlin's sake would you watch where you're going?" he snapped and quickly slipped past the blond.

Scorpius furrowed his brow and his heart sank at Al's snappy tone. Why was he acting like this?

Many minutes later, when Scorpius was helping himself to breakfast, Louis invited him to come to town with him, Lily, Rose, and Hugo.

"Tell Albus too," Louis added before leaving the kitchen.

Scorpius didn't have time to tell him that he didn't know where Albus had gone.

Thankfully by the time Scorpius had finished his cereal, Albus came in from the back door, talking quietly with Teddy.

Scorpius, pretended to ignore them, but was listening intently, to see if he could pick up on their conversation.

"-the best thing is really to just be honest," Teddy sighed.

"But I..." Albus' voice became too mumbled to pick up the rest and Scorpius turned around from the sink and cleared his throat awkwardly to get their attention.

"Hi again, Scorpius," Teddy waved. 

Scorpius felt his heart ache again as Albus avoided eye contact. "Hey Teddy. Urm Al? Louis just wanted me to let you know that he's invited us to go into town with him in a few. If you'd like of course..."

Albus obviously hesitated and Teddy rolled his eyes, "You should go, mate. Don't be a bum."

"Fine. Okay. I'll go," Albus mumbled before quickly stomping off towards the stairs.

Scorpius waited until Albus was out of earshot to ask, "What's his deal all of a sudden?"

Teddy shrugged and sat himself on top of the counter casually, "He's just dealing with some stuff. Let him brood, I'm sure you know how he gets."

Scorpius just nodded and leaned against the counter next to Teddy. "I just wish he'd talk to me instead of pushing me away."

"I know but you need to give him space and he'll come to you when he's ready. I've known Al his whole life, he doesn't always know what's best for himself but when he needs something, he'll ask," Teddy gave Scorpius a sympathetic smile.

Scorpius didn't return the smile, "He was just fine last night, then I woke up and he's all snappy and avoiding me. Was it something I did? Or said?"

Teddy thought for a moment, "No... and yes. But I'll let him tell you that."

Scorpius let out a dramatic huff, "Thanks."

Teddy laughed and ruffled Scorpius' unbrushed hair, "No problem, kid. Just know he really loves you and he may seem like Sir Grumps-a-Lot right now but he's just confused," he assured.

Scorpius paused for a moment as he thought, "Wait, does he know what I told Louis?"

Teddy gave him a confused look, "What'd you tell Louis?"

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin."

"Wait, what? Now you've got to tell me," Teddy gasped. "I always love a good secret! I can keep it, I promise!"

Scorpius smiled and rolled his eyes, "I told him - I'm madly in love with Al, but I'll never tell him." He finished in French and Teddy laughed. For a fleeting moment, Scorpius was worried he knew French too.

"All I got was 'in love with'," Teddy translated. "Vic may speak in French lots but I don't think I'll ever get a hang of it."

••••

As the group of teenagers was walking down the long drive from their house, Dominique was walking up, having just apparated outside their protective wards.

"Hey!" Louis shouted, "Who invited you?!" he called teasingly.

"These random people named Bill and Fleur, you might not know them," Dominique replied playfully.

"Who are they?" Louis asked, feigning cluelessness.

"I dunno, they claim to be my parents - bit of wackjobs if you ask me," Dominique made a face, then shoved her brother. "Hullo guys, where are you headed?"

"We're going to the shops," Hugo answered.

"None of those little shop ladies in their right minds will let you rowdy bunch in," she teased.

"Oi, and if they don't, who says I can't hex them?" Louis retaliated.

Dominique practically laughed in his face, "Uh, the law! You're not of age Monsieur!" Louis merely stuck his tongue out.

"Need anything while we're out?" Lily asked.

"I'm good, thanks Lils," Dominique smiled and then waved at them and headed back up towards the house.

The six of them continued on, joking and bickering with each other. Albus was still actively ignoring Scorpius who had resorted to falling back in the group, walking alone until Louis noticed and fell back to join him.

"Everything alright?" Louis spoke, not bothering to whisper while speaking French.

"Albus is ignoring me and I don't know why," Scorpius answered honestly. He saw Albus glance back at the sound of his name.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Ask why?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing. I don't want to make it weirder. Teddy said he'd talk to me when he was ready."

"I think you should tell Al how you feel. It might clear the air between you two," Louis suggested and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Rose already told me that I have to tell him by Thursday or else she will."

"What are you so scared of? Al's a sensible bloke."

Scorpius shuffled his feet and sighed, "I'm afraid that he'll think I'm a creep or something and never want to speak to me again."

Louis let out a little giggle, "I doubt he'll think that. He cares for you a lot. Even if he doesn't return the feelings, he'd still make your friendship work."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

Scorpius smiled, "Thanks."

Louis returned the smile but before he could say anything more, Albus spun around, a glare on his face, "I know you're talking about me and I really don't appreciate it. If you can't say it in English, then maybe don't say anything."

Scorpius noted Al's cheeks heating up in anger and tried not to smile, knowing it'd only anger him more.

"Don't worry, we weren't saying anything bad!" Louis assured his cousin, "In fact, Scorpius was just asking why you might be so cranky and was wondering what he could do to cheer you up."

Albus spluttered, "I-I'm not cranky! Just upset that you're blatantly talking about me behind my back!"

"Hey, love," Scorpius barely registered it as he spoke and reached for his wrist, "If it helps we were talking about Rose too." He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't pull away from Scorpius' grip - which surprised the blond - and fell into step besides him. 

"And what about me?" Rose asked teasingly, having figured the two were discussing Scorpius' feelings the minute she heard French and Al's name.

The group walked on and Scorpius was hyper-aware of Albus' hand in his and was positive he'd let go at any minute. But he didn't. Scorpius kept glancing over at his best friend with a questionable look, but each time Albus was staring straight ahead with his jaw clenched like he did when he was thinking hard.

When the small town square finally came into sight, Scorpius let out an audible sigh, glanced at Albus one more time and gave his hand a soft squeeze. This time Albus looked back at him and a small smile played at his lips, his cheeks were cherry red and he quickly retreated his hand, becoming a bumbling, apologizing mess.

"'M sorry. I-I should've let go... Ha ha.. that's weird I'm sorry..." he fumbled awkwardly with his hands and Scorpius couldn't be mad that he'd let his hand go.

Scorpius just gave him a cool smile, "It's okay. I enjoyed it."

Albus ducked his head so his fringe fell over his eyes and he made eye contact with his Chucks. "Yeah... well - okay," he mumbled then quickly walked ahead, leaving Scorpius in the back alone again.

Scorpius felt the familiar heart clench from this morning when Al'd snapped at him.

He watched as Albus, Lily and Hugo slipped into the first store that was selling cheesy tourist merchandise and decided against following them. Rose, who had also decided not to enter the shop, bumped shoulders with Scorpius and smirked knowingly.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Scorpius said dumbly.

"Uh, that handholding!" Louis commented, joining in on the conversation, falling into step on the other side of Scorpius.

"Oh," Scorpius flushed pink, "It was nothing. Stupid really. He said he shouldn't have done it anyways. It was an accident, s'all."

"Hand holding is not an accident!" Rose blubbered, "He totally likes you Scorp. Don't even deny it!"

"Then why has he been so snappy and rude to me today? It's so random!"

"Who knows? Just ask him for Merlin's sake. I'm tired of you two being weird. I won't be able to stand it for the rest of this trip," Rose said honestly.

"You should ask him when he comes out of that shop," Louis suggested.

Scorpius shook his head, "I'm not going to do that..."

••••

"Louis..." Albus whispered, nudging his sleeping cousin, "Louis, I need to ask you something."

The redhead groaned and shifted in his sheets, getting impossibly tangled up in them, "Wha' d'you want?" he mumbled, rubbing his face out of tiredness. 

"Well I have two things to ask," Albus rephrased, sitting himself down on Louis' bed. "The first one is... what did Scorpius say the other day in French? I'm dying to know."

Louis chuckled, pushing himself into a sitting position against his pillows, "He's strictly asked me not share..."

Albus groaned softly, "Lou, mate, come on. You're my cousin, and he's my best friend. I deserve to know! Besides... if it's what I think it is, then he shouldn't keep it a secret..."

Louis eyed him carefully, "If I tell you, you have to ultra-mega-promise not to tell him that I told you."

"Oh don't worry! I won't let him know that I even know... Like I said, if it's what I think it is, then it's just for my reassurance," Albus explained.

Louis sighed and hesitated, "Fine. I'll tell you... Basically he said that he fancies you a lot but is too scared to tell you cause he doesn't want to loose you as a friend." He watched Al's face for his reaction which was a mixture of fondness, curiosity, and love.

Albus let his lips split into a smile, "Okay, I'm not crazy then..."

"Why would you be crazy?"

"Well, you see today - well yesterday since it's one am now - after I woke up I... I realized some stuff, and I've had a feeling that Scorpius liked me a little more than friends for a some time now and I wondered why it never bothered me until - yeah..." Albus trailed off, not wanting to explain how he had the realization that he fancied Scorpius.

"You fancy him back?" Louis verified.

Albus nodded, "I want to surprise him and tell him in French but I don't know how, so can you tell me what to say?"

Louis laughed, "You just want to say 'I love you'?"

Albus shrugged, "Yeah, if that's easiest. Or like, 'I'm in love with you.'"

"Well, 'I love you' is 'je t'aime' but 'I'm in love with you' is 'Je suis amoureux de vous,'" Louis spoke.

Albus snickered, "Can you say that again?"

Louis fondly rolled his eyes, "Je suis amoureux de vous."

"I wanna say that one," Albus decided, then attempted to repeat it. Louis got a good laugh out of his attempts, but Albus wasn't about to leave until he could pronounce it correctly.

••••

That following morning, after everyone had ate some delicious pancakes made by Victorie, the cousins were decked out in their swim gear, ready for Dominique to show them a small alcove in the side of the mountain where the water was deep enough to dive into from the rocks.

They all marched down the beach, Shell Cottage disappearing in the distance.

Scorpius fell into step with Albus, hoping his best friend wasn't in as grumpy of a mood as he was yesterday. "Hey," he tried.

Albus glanced over at him shyly, pulling his arm over his chest and gripped his bicep almost as if he was all of a sudden flustered by being shirtless in front of Scorpius. Which he definitely wasn't because Scorpius had seen him without a shirt numerous times. "Hi," he squeaked, mentally cringing and cursing himself for not being able to speak properly. 

Scorpius' worry eased as he watched Albus flubber with himself. Usually his friend was so confident and aware of himself and how he was presented, but now he was blushing and stumbling over words, Scorpius thought it was quite adorable.

"Have you been to the alcove before?" Scorpius asked casually.

"Er, no. They've mentioned it before but this is the first time they've taken us," Albus explained.

"Do you think you'll jump in from the rocks?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, definitely, I've always wanted to do something like that," Albus nodded excitedly, "You know me."

Scorpius just nodded, a big smile on his face.

"Will you jump in?" Albus wondered.

Scorpius shrugged, "I dunno, seems risky to me. I might just watch everyone else do it."

Albus nearly gasped, "You must do it!" He reached out and gripped Scorpius' arm as if that would help convince him. At first he didn't think much of it until he noticed Scorpius' eyes glance down at where his hand met his arm. Albus' heart filled with warmth, knowing that Scorpius recognized his touch and wanted it to mean something more. But it does mean something more, Albus thought. And that's when he realized that he could use knowing Scorpius liked him back go his advantage.

Giving Scorpius' arm a gentle squeeze, he insisted that Scorpius would jump off the rocks whether he liked it or not. He let his fingers trail on Scorpius' hot skin for a bit longer than was necessary, dragging his fingers softly down Scorpius' forearm as he pulled away, feeling goosebumps rise on the skin despite the hot sun beating down on them. Albus' stomach flipped excitedly at that, knowing he caused it.

The group continued on for several more minutes before Dominique cheered and announced that they'd arrived. They climbed over a tall pile of rocks and were met with the view of a dugout in the rocks that was almost a perfect circle. The usually crystal blue water was a deep blue, indicating that the bottom of the ocean was a lot further down than you might think. There was a small sand bank tucked up next to the bottom of the cliff. The group carefully made their way down and around, setting up their towels on the few meters of sand before Dominique, Louis, Lily, and Hugo raced off to an edge of rock that jutted out almost perfectly over the deep water.

Albus wanted to run off with them but held back with Scorpius for a moment, "Are you sure you're not going to jump in? It'll be fun I promise, it's not that dangerous - see the edge isn't even that high up and the water is deep enough," Albus pointed to where they were already climbing up.

"I dunno, Al," Scorpius sighed.

Albus huffed, "How about you climb up there and see how it's not that bad. If you still don't want you, you can climb down."

He let out another hesitant sigh, "Oh fine..."

Albus practically cheered before grabbing Scorpius hand and pulling him off in the direction that his cousins and sister had gone, leaving Rose on the sandy area by herself.

As the pair jogged to catch up, Albus glanced back at Scorpius who'd been staring at their hands intertwined and winked. He enjoyed watching Scorpius' pale cheeks turn pink.

Albus guided the blond boy the whole way up the staggered rocks, hooding onto his hand and his bare waist, more often than was necessary just for an excuse to touch him. Scorpius wasn't complaining so he wasn't going to stop.

When they finally reached the cliff, Lily was the next to jump. She squealed the whole way down and Albus laughed loudly at her flailing limbs. Dominique and Louis were below cheering them on.

Albus held Scorpius hand as the latter hesitantly stepped towards the edge. He peered over and his eyes went wide, and he quickly turned back to Albus.

"I don't think I can do this," Scorpius spoke. Albus gripped his hand tighter.

"Ah yes you can! Come on," Hugo urged before taking a running start and cannon balling into the water. The cheers could be heard from below.

"It's really not that far," Albus tried. "We can go together if you'd like," Albus offered, stepping closer to the edge, Scorpius still rooted to the spot.

"Really?" 

"Of course! I'll hold your hand and we'll jump at the same time," Albus smiled warmly in assurance.

"Okay."

Albus wasn't expecting him to be so compliant, but he beamed with pride nonetheless.

"Okay," Albus copied. They stepped onto the edge together and Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut making Albus giggle at him. "We'll jump on three. One... Two... Three!" The two leaped off the giant rock, shouts coming from Scorpius' mouth while Albus just laughed loudly.

Scorpius re-emerged from the water, gasping loudly for air and Albus quickly resurfaced after him, his arms clinging around Scorpius' neck, his laughter echoing off the cliff.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh too - albeit nervously - the sound was so contagious. He let his arms also embrace Albus' torso as the two kicked their legs to keep them above the water.

"Woo hoo!" Albus pumped his fist in the air, "You did it Scorp!"

The group ended up spending several hours there, Dominique eventually even sent out her patronus for her parents or Teddy and Vic to bring them lunch because they wanted to stay longer. 

Albus and Scorpius eventually even convinced Rose to get into the water and jump off the cliff, which everyone was surprised by.

"You're lucky I put a waterproof potion on my hair and sunscreen on this morning," she had said after reluctantly jumping off the cliff. Everyone had cheered loudly for her. 

As the gang was settling down to eat the sandwiches that Bill had brought them, Scorpius went to lounge in the shade that the cliff cast, but cringed and hissed at the contact his skin made with the supposedly smooth rock.

Albus' head nearly snapped in his direction, "What's wrong?"

Scorpius turned so his back was facing the boy, "Does it look like I've got a sunburn on my back?"

"Oh my, Scorpius, yes. It's bad..." Albus nearly gasped. Scorpius turned back with a big puppy dog frown on his face and Albus so desperately wanted to lean in and kiss his pouty lips. "Here," Albus turned and dug around in his bag and pulled out one of his soft blue t shirts that he'd brought if he'd wanted to change out of his swimming suit. "Put this on, it'll be soft and keep the sun off you," Albus gave him the shirt which Scorpius put on gladly. It fit a bit tighter on Scorpius' broad shoulders, then it did on Albus' smaller frame. Albus wasn't about to say anything about it though.

"It's no fair that I get an ounce of sun and turn into a shrimp, but you spend all day in the sun and just look like a tan god," Scorpius gestured to him and Albus giggled.

The Potter went to give a witty reply, but Louis' shout cut him off, "Finish up your sandwiches and your flirting and get your arses in the water!"

The two hadn't even noticed that everyone had already finished their lunch and gone back into the water.

"You go on," Scorpius waved, "I'm gonna sit this one out in the shade."

"You sure? I'm sure Rose knows a sun protectant spell or something," Albus tried.

"I'm really good, go on and have fun with your cousins then," Scorpius shooed

"You're the best," he reassured Scorpius who gave a shy smile and looked down at his fingers fiddling ij his lap. Albus winked before dashing off towards the water.

••••

Scorpius let out a satisfying sigh at the touch of Albus' cold hands - covered in an aloe based potion for sun burn - on his bare back.

The sun was setting over the ocean and everyone was gathered around a bonfire on the beach. Scorpius was sat on a towel while Albus kneeled behind him, applying the potion to his burnt skin.

"Does it feel better?" Albus asked, letting his hands freely explore Scorpius soft - but red - skin.

"Yeah, a bit," Scorpius nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course," Albus sighed, "Next time though, don't forget your sunscreen, Mister." The two friends snickered with each other as the rest of the group paid them no mind, wrapped up in their own conversations.

Albus was well aware of the strain on his chest and the anxiety creeping into his mind about telling Scorpius how he felt. Little did he know that Scorpius was feeling the exact same anxieties.

Scorpius knew that tomorrow, if he didn't tell Albus now, that Rose would. It had to be tonight, he'd chickened out at the beach in the alcove. We was gonna do it, really, but he couldn't find the words. But now, now he could do it - especially if he wasn't facing Albus and had his back to him like this.

"There's something I have to tell you," Scorpius spoke quietly. He felt Albus tense up slightly and hoped he wasn't worrying him.

"I have to tell you something too," Albus eventually replied, "Now turn around for me, I want to put some of this on your cheeks and nose. I think they got a bit of sun too."

Well fuck, Scorpius thought as he shifted around to face the raven haired boy who had a charming smile on his face.

Albus began applying the potion to his face and couldn't stop the massive butterflies he felt in his stomach at the eye contact Scorpius was making and how he glanced between his smile and his eyes. "Can I say my thing first?" Albus asked, "I've been practicing," he admitted.

Scorpius seemed intrigued now, "Yeah, go ahead."

Albus sat back off his heels and took a deep breath. He squints his eyes shut for a brief moment, willing himself to not mess up the pronunciation.

"Go on then," Scorpius urged gently, letting a hand rest gently on Al's knee.

Albus took another deep breath and opened his eyes, getting a reassuring smile from the blond.

"Je suis amoureux de vous."

Scorpius' eyes went wide in shock for a moment before a massive grin broke out on his face. "Are you really? Say it again."

Albus repeated the phrase, a bit shakier this time only to earn a fond giggle from Scorpius.

"Did you just learn that phrase to say it to me?"

Albus nodded, if it wasn't so dark Scorpius would be able to see how bright red his cheeks were, "I'm sorry if the pronunciation was crap, I just - I just wanted to let you know in a special way."

Scorpius was beaming, "That is a special way, and for the record the thing I was going to tell you is that I'm also in love with you."

Albus smiled, "I know. But it's nice to hear you say it," he reached out and grabbed Scorpius' hands and gave them reassuring squeezes.

"How long have you felt this way?" Scorpius wondered.

"Urm, that's where it gets a bit complicated. I think I've loved you for quite some time now, but I only ever realized yesterday. I've known I was gay for ages though. What about you?" Albus turned it to him.

"I've known I fancied guys for a while now, but I've been in love with you for a least the last two years - at first it was quite silly and I thought it'd pass but alas, here we are," Scorpius admitted.

Albus threw himself onto Scorpius, enveloping him in a tight hug, "I'm glad we're here now, though."

"I quite agree," Scorpius chuckled, squeezing the other boy back, "Does this make us boyfriends now then?"

Albus pulled away to look at Scorpius tenderly, "If that's okay with you."

"Oh it's very much okay with me!"

••••

The next morning Scorpius was sat at the counter with a cup of tea in his hands when Rose walked in, a devilish smirk on her face.

"So, have you confessed your undying love for him yet? Did you get down on your hands and knees and tell him how you've been gay for him for like, two years?" She asked almost forcefully.

Scorpius tried to suppress a laugh or a smirk, "Well, not exactly... I mean-" Scorpius was cut off and tried to explain but she was too quick.

"So you haven't done it? Oh Merlin," she spun around just as a sleepy Albus stepped in the kitchen, "Ah-ha! Albus, there's something important I must tell you!" Scorpius wasn't going to fight it now, especially when he could just sit back and have a laugh.

"Oh?" Albus raised a curious eyebrow at his cousin and leaned on the counter.

"I'm gonna say it: Scorpius is gay and is madly in love with you and the only reason I'm telling you is because he's too much of a wuss to tell you himself," she proudly posed her hands on her hips as she finished.

Albus just giggled and Scorpius attempted to hide his snickering to no avail. "I know, Rose," Albus spoke kindly. "We talked about it last night."

"But Scorpius said-"

"No, you never let me finish," Scorpius chuckled, letting Albus lean on him affectionately, "I was going to tell you how he beat me to it, and he said it in French."

Rose was just wide eyed, "Well then, I can confidently say that I am shocked, I figured you two would whine about each other for ages and not do anything and then I'd have to just shove you two into a broom closet and tell you to kiss it out or something." They all laughed and the day carried on as usual. 

The next time the boys found themselves alone was that night, Scorpius climbed up into Al's bunk with him.

"Thank you for the invite up here," Scorpius teased as he settled in, "You've got a lovely view."

Albus chuckled, "I know right," he pulled Scorpius close to him and wrapped his arms loosely around his torso and buried his face into the blond's neck.

"Hey, I've got a question," Scorpius spoke softly.

"Hm?" Albus hummed in question.

"Now that we're boyfriends, does this mean I can kiss you?" 

Albus pulled out of his chest and beamed, "Of course you can kiss me."

Scorpius smiled back before going back in for a soft kiss. He felt Albus smile against his lips and his heart warmed. 

The two laid there whispering to each other while Hugo was still out of the room getting ready for bed and they had some privacy.

"Can I ask why you were in such a sour mood yesterday?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

"Oh," Albus felt his skin get hot, "That's 'cause I'd realized that I fancied you and was confused and scared."

"That's all?" Scorpius asked in a teasing tone.

Albus huffed softly, "Well - no... But the other part is rather embarrassing."

Scorpius giggled, "It can't be that embarrassing."

"Oh it is," Albus mumbled.

"Now you've got to tell me," he insisted.

"Okay fine. Let's just say I had... a dream with you in it that caused me to wake up with a big problem... down there and I felt rather awkward about it and couldn't really face you," Albus admitted, fiddling with the blanket that was covering the both of them.

Scorpius held his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh, "No way."

Albus just nodded in shame and Scorpius let a laugh escape.

"I'm sorry but that's kind of hilarious - that's how you knew you fancied me?"

Another nod from Albus and another laugh from Scorpius, "Oh I love you," he pulled the Potter into a tight embrace and they rolled around and giggled together some more until Hugo came back to the room and Scorpius dismissed himself back to the mattress on the floor.

The rest of their stay at Shell Cottage felt like a dream for Scorpius. Albus was clung to his side and nearly every moment and they could share kisses and hold hands on the beach as freely as they pleased. Albus' family didn't mind a bit, in fact, most of them had assumed they'd already been together for a long time.

Scorpius was very grateful that he had this family who was so much better than his own. If this had happened around his family - him and Albus being openly affectionate - they probably would have been shunned and asked to leave because of the disgrace, and his cousins would have mocked him until the day he died.

But not with the Weasley's, they loved and accepted him with open arms. They may tease and poke fun at him and Albus but it was all out of love.

He didn't think he could ever be happier than he was this week at Shell Cottage.


End file.
